


Mellifluous

by TheGreyLady



Category: Durarara!!/デュラララ!!
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreyLady/pseuds/TheGreyLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dangers - and benefits - of pocket dialing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellifluous

A/N: Kink meme fill~!

Mellifluous

Mikado is in the middle of a discussion on the state of the Yellow Scarves with Kanra-san and Setton-san when his phone rings. He tugs it out of his pocket and checks the caller ID, smiles when he sees Masaomi's name.

"Hello," he says, but receives no answer. "…Masaomi?" he tries again.

He hears, faintly, panting, as if the phone is far away from his friend. He suddenly feels a rush of panic in his veins; what if Kida's been… kidnapped or something? What if he's tied up and he's trying to call Mikado and —

"F-fuck," he hears Kida say, " _yes_ — "

Mikado flushes. He can't tell if Masaomi is… _with_ someone or if he's… He shakes his head, pulls the phone away from his face to hit the end call button when —

"Mikado!"

He presses it back to his ear. "Masaomi?"

Masaomi still doesn't reply, just continues to moan distantly.

Did he… did he _moan_ Mikado's _name?_

Mikado's jeans feel tighter. He looks down in embarrassment at the front of them and sees the bulge there, feels his erection straining against the confines of his boxer shorts.

He slides a trembling hand inside his jeans, palms his length through the boxers, biting his lip to keep from gasping. What if Masaomi _heard?_ He's guessed by now that Masaomi's phone is probably in his pocket, and if Mikado can hear Masaomi than Masaomi could probably hear _him_ if he's loud enough.

Then again, Masaomi is the one touching himself thinking about Mikado, and Mikado can hear _him_ just fine, so… so what if Masaomi hears him?

His brain answers immediately that there would probably be massive repercussions on their friendship, not to mention incredible embarrassment for both of them. Mikado realizes this. Masaomi moans his name again, and the little twitch of his erection in his jeans makes him forget to care.

He types a message to his friends saying he'll be right back. He grabs a bottle of hand lotion from the desk, then moves to his futon and shoves his jeans and boxers down his legs, a breathy moan pushing its way past his lips as his cock is freed.

He pushes down the pump, squeezes some lotion into his palm. He presses the phone tightly against his ear with his left hand and strokes the length of his cock with his right.

"Nngh — "

He wonders how Masaomi looks right now, if he's lying flat on his back like Mikado is or if he's sitting against his headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him, or if his legs are tucked under him, or…

Mikado strokes himself faster, rubs his thumb over the tip, and the sensations are tripled by the picture in his head of Masaomi touching himself, by Masaomi crying his name over and over.

He can tell when Masaomi is close from the way his breathing gets quicker, his cries louder. Mikado hears his name once again as Masaomi comes, then a soft sort of thumping sound.

Mikado's fingers are still circled around his cock, pumping faster than ever, and he's so close _so close,_ and then the pleasure building in his groin is unbearable, and the phone is pressed painfully tight against his face, and his voice is loud enough to wake the dead when he groans his best friend's name as he comes all over his hand.

He's coherent enough a moment later to realize he should probably hang up, but once again, when he reaches for the end call button, he hears Masaomi's voice.

"Mikado?"

It's a question this time, and Masaomi's voice is close enough that Mikado knows he's finally taken it from his pocket.

"Um." Mikado puts his phone to his ear again. "Hi."

"…What…?"

"I. Um. Your phone called me on accident, I think."

"…When?"

"Maybe… ten minutes ago… or so?"

Masaomi groans. "So you… heard everything."

"…Pretty much, yes. But I…" Mikado's face burns red. "I… I did it too, so…"

A long pause.

"Mikado?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna come over?"

The corners of Mikado's mouth tug upward into a silly sort of grin. "Okay."


End file.
